It's Been a While
by Blades648
Summary: Join us as we follow the life of a female ninja as she finally comes back to the Village Hidden in the Leaves, she is reunited with a certain silver hair jonin and becomes a part of the Konoha family. Why did she leave all those years ago? How did she know Kakashi? And what will the future hold for her? KakashixOC. Discontinued until further notice. Looking to re-do.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

_It was no longer about a well thought out plan. It was now all about mere instinct. It was that same instinct which took her to her long forgotten birth village. Not much had changed, she realized as she looked upon the faces of her past leaders, forever looking down and guarding their village. The same village they fought so hard for, lived for and died for. She remembered gazing up at them as a child, lost in her thoughts about the battles they had fought and the people they had saved; trying to relive those moments with her childish imagination._

_She watched as ninja's hopped from roof to roof, guarding the townspeople below, who scurried along the busy streets, trying to get to their next destination on time. The sun had long since risen, as the young woman observed the newly rebuilt village, bustling with life. She imprinted the happy image in her head, before her eyes caught sight of the towering __red building that would soon decide her faith._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>This story takes place a month and a few weeks after Pain and the Akasuki attack the village. And for the sake of my sanity; Sasuke has seen the error of his ways and decides to come back to Konoha! -_-U This, as most can tell, will be my first story, EVER! :3 Please forgive the OOC-ness some of the character **will** have. I am hoping that my character won't be a Mary Sue, but only time and your opinions can tell. This is a Kakashi Hatake x OC story. Therefore, because it's **Kakashi**, there will be lemons; yes _**lemons**__, _plural.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters from Naruto. If I did, I don't think I would be writing on a fan fiction site. This story is purely fictional and please don't attempt the fighting that may be involved, at home. ;)**_


	2. The Meeting and Decision

**Author's Note: **This is an introduction to the main characters, plus a bit of a fill in as to what's going on in the Naruto world thus far. I'm hoping this is going to be the only _slow _chapter, but again only time will tell. This story will be in first person, but the intro will be in third. Enjoy.

By the way, if you lovelies were wondering YES Jiraiya is ALIVE. I couldn't keep my second favourite pervert dead while making Sasuke still be a part of Konoha.

Edited 02: I'm BACK! Finally after an extended vacation! -_- I know you must all have killed me three times in your heads but I'm just really happy to have such dedicated readers! Thank you.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: The Meeting and Decision<strong>

**Enter Akira:**

Taking in the sights of Konoha again was such a strange thing for our young heroine. The buildings were as tall as the beautiful, lush trees that protected and surrounded the village of Konohagakure otherwise known as the Village Hidden in the Leaves. This is a period of calm as the war with Akatsuki had finally ended, leaving the citizens of Konoha with a lot of work; having to rebuild all of the destroyed buildings and making sure their fellow people had food to eat and shelter from the elements during the rebuilding. Even though everything looked new, the designs and layout of the buildings were exactly as Akira remembered them when she was just a little girl, playing in the streets of Konoha. The only thing that really changed was that the people looked older and the children, who were just babes, had now sprouted into young adults hoping to make it in the world of ninja.

Looking around, this made Akira pout, as she was looking at a young blond with long hair in a high ponytail that was just a baby when she left the village. The blond was outside of the Yamanaka flower shop watering the beautiful flowers their clan was so famous for. As she inspected the blond closer Akira realize that the girl was a few inches taller than her, making her pout deepen.

Standing at 5'2'' Akira was an interesting sight to behold, even in such a small package she radiated beauty and power; with her thick, waist length ebony hair and bright emerald eyes, wide with child-like innocence, she captivated the eyes of her beholders. Akira's face did nothing to deny her childish resemblance; it more likely than not her round face enhanced it. From her lightly tanned skin showed that she spent hours out in the sun to the innocent baby blue, knee length dress that hugged her slim body she was the image of beautiful innocence. The thought would never cross a normal person's mind that this woman, yes **woman**, was not only 24 years of age but also a very dangerous ninja. One could not tell unless of course they were a dangerous ninja themselves suspicious of all things involved in the ninja world or if they had ever had the misfortune of going against her in battle, but those that have faced her in that scenario have not lived to tell the tale therefore they can no longer relay such information.

* * *

><p><strong>With Kakashi:<strong>

Kakashi Hatake was a very dangerous, as well as a very well known and respected ninja, and to top it all off he is also a child prodigy; so really, _he_ doesn't count as being normal. So _of course_ he would think of our young heroine as a potential threat, as he thinks of every other person that walks into this village as being.

Kakashi studied this young lady from the roof of a nearby dango shop, as she looked about his village with vast interest. She didn't look like a threat, but she looked far too innocent to not be one, after all, in the ninja world, it could cost you, your life to judge a book by its cover. Kakashi Hatake was the living embodiment of such a statement. As most people see the silver haired ninja as being lazy, irresponsible and not all that sane as well as the most common one; a _total pervert_, he was far from that. Kakashi Hatake was known to be a child prodigy and amazing sensei for a reason and one cannot be a prodigy or a sensei because they are lazy, irresponsible, or incapable of teaching the next generations.

His onyx eyes glinted in the sunlight before he came to the conclusion that she was not going to start a blood and gore filled rampage through his beloved village. With that in mind he turned his attention back to the latest edition of his precious book; _Come, Come Paradise_. The raven haired woman momentarily forgotten as his eyes caught the ingenious and captivating words of the legendary Sannin, Jiraiya. The mask on his face crinkled upwards at the edges where his mouth was supposed to be.

'Jiraiya has once again outdone himself.' He thought as he immersed himself into the world of _Paradise_. He still had a while before he was needed at the Hokage tower, so why not enjoy it?

* * *

><p><strong>With Akira:<strong>

During this time, Akira had successfully made her way to the tall red tower in the centre of the village containing the Hokage, without causing too big of a scene or getting lost. For that, she mentally patted herself on the back. The village was quite large, with maze-like paths leading everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Then again, it _is_ a ninja village; therefore maze-like paths are a must to confuse an invading enemy long enough so that the defending ninjas could respond with an appropriate tactic to subdue them.

Realizing that she must look quite stupid just standing in front of the tall building, lost in thought; Akira quickly made her way inside. Upon entering, she asked the snobbish lady at the front desk to speak with the Hokage, to which the lady barked at her to wait until the Hokage was less busy before she was finally allowed to go meet the decider of her fate, the Hokage. When Akira got to the polished oak doors, which lead to the legendary Sannin, Tsunade, she was met with someone yelling loudly and the sounds of a fight. She quickly ran to the door, thinking someone was attacking the Hokage, in broad daylight no less!

Akira kicked open the door, to be met with….


End file.
